Changing Things Up In Gravity Falls
by BlondeJohn001
Summary: After an argument between the twins that had nearly severed their bond, something falls from the sky, and in an attempt to win back her brother, Mabel drags him along to investigate. After quite a scare, they call upon the mysterious being for help, eventually making a friend. Rated M for violence, and lemon scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing things up in Gravity Falls**

* * *

OK, Real talk time. Don't hate, but this is a Pinecest. There will be a Robbie bashing, cuz' I hate the guy. Hate him dead. And for those of you wondering, the OC, is indeed, me. No, I'm not being conceited, for this was how many friends and family members described me, and yes, I am capable of causing terror with just my eyes. I have very...intense eyes...and yes, I am quite capable in a fight. Almost unfairly so. Been trained since before I could even walk. And finally, if I actually let Mabel die, then how can it be a Pinecest, hhmmmmm? Anyways, I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters. Merely this story.

**Chapter 1: Weird things get weirder**

"Dipper! I think it landed over here!" Mabel shouted as she and her brother sprinted through the forest towards the green pillar of smoke rolling above the trees. The twins had both seen the object fall through the clouds, trailing green smoke and glowing brighter than the moon. It crashed into the trees, turning them to toothpicks and then smashing into the ground. The impact had sent echos rolling throughout the town. 'I can't believe that didn't wake the whole state, much less the town!' Dipper thought as they ran. They eventually reached the clearing, and they almost fell headfirst into a massive crater, which the smoke was emanating from. The twins peered cautiously over the edge, swallowing their fear. And what they saw, defied explanation. In the center of the crater, was a body. Not a robot body, not an alien body, not a body of anything paranormal. It was a teenage boy. And he didn't have a scratch on him.

The twins slid carefully down the slope of the crater, making sure to keep an eye on the boy at all times. Once they reached him, they both stared at him uncertainly. Neither wanted to approach him, but they needed to know who and what he really was, and to make sure he was OK. Finally, it was Mabel, being the braver twin, who opted to investigate. She crept forward cautiously, until she was in touching distance. The boy was face down, so she decided to flip him over. When she crouched to lift him, Dipper screeched, "Mabel! what are you doing?! What if it tears your face off!" "Oh be quiet Dipper! I just wanna see what he looks like!" she hissed at him in a whispered voice. She turned back to the body and gulped. Cold sweat ran down her chipmunk cheeks, as she prepared herself to come into contact with this unknown being. She slide her fingers under his right arm and leg, and hoisted as hard as she could.

"Oh!" Mabel gasped in surprise. The body was absurdly light, like throwing a pillow. And throw she did, as she did not anticipate the boy to be so light. The boy sailed through the air for several feet, before making contact with the ground again. Both twins stared, dumbstruck at both the absurdity and the fear of possibly angering it. Mabel swallowed hard, then crept up to the body, which was now facing up. She got close enough to see closely, and squinted in the moonlight. Then her breath caught in her throat.

The boy was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. He had long, thick, blonde hair, that was swept back in a wavy mane. His silky complexion put the boys in her magazines to shame. In fact, if it had been day, she could have sworn his skin was sparkling. His eyebrows were black, despite his blonde waves, and even though his features were hard, his skin softened it considerably. All in all, Mabel didn't believe he was human, merely because she had never seen one so beautiful. She felt her cheeks flaring, and chills ran down her spine. "D-dipper! You need to see this!" Mabel stammered, finding words were troublesome to form. Dipper's expression faded into more worry, but he tip-toed forward regardless. Once he laid eyes on the boy, he had more or less the same reaction as Mabel. "W-what the?" Dipper tripped on his words, "What is he?" No sooner had Dipper spoke, did the boy's eyes shoot open. What happened next terrified the twins. Terrified them to their very cores.

Nothing. Nothing the twins had ever seen-not even the vampires-has moved so fast. Before the twins could even blink, the boy was on his feet, one hand wrapped around Dipper's throat, holding him several feet above the ground, squeezing dangerously, but not enough to kill. Dipper sputtered in surprise and struggled to free himself. Mabel stared in horror, her body unable to react. The boy's eyes were darkened by shadows, and Dipper noticed the ends of the boy's fingers ended in razor-points, which were piercing the flesh of his neck. Dipper thrashed and choked, whilst Mabel was still frozen to the spot. The boy glanced at Mabel, then to Dipper. Then he spoke in a voice that chilled the children's very souls.

"Where am I?" the boy asked in an inhuman voice. Dipper continued to thrash around, choking from the pressure on his wind pipe. The boy loosened his grip a bit, enough to let the poor child breathe. Dipper coughed and spit, gasping painfully as air filled his lungs. "G-G-Gravity F-Falls!" Dipper wheezed painfully. The boy stared for a moment, as if confused. Then he leaned in towards Dipper's face, and the shadows fled from his eyes. Dipper stopped thrashing, and froze stiff. The boy's eyes were narrowed as he glared at Dipper. Narrowed into an empty, deadly stare. Like a snake, eyeing an egg that was left un-attended. Dipper looked into his eyes, and felt as if he was staring Death himself in the face. Dipper's body went limp and tears fell freely from his face. The only reason he didn't soil himself, was that Mabel had snapped out of her stupor, and screamed at the monster boy. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU JERK!" She launched herself at him, striking wildly, only to fall flat on her face. She whirled around, seeing the boy on the other side of the crater, her brother still dangling in his grasp. Tears sprang from her eyes, and she charged him again, hoping to free her brother at least, so he could flee. Maybe, she thought, if she could get a direct hit, she would be able to escape as well. The boy watched her come, and moments before her fist struck, the boy put up a single finger, stopping her attack dead.

Both Dipper and Mabel stared in shock. Mabel always had freakish strength. Enough to rival some of the massive lumber jacks that resided in the town. And yet the boy stopped all of it with a single finger? Mabel's knees started to shake and give out, simply out of fear. Fear for this boy.

The boy slid his empty eyes over the two, silently studying them. He did nothing for several seconds, then gently set down Dipper. Dipper hit the dirt, wheezing and hacking, desperately trying to inhale. Mabel stared at Dipper with wide, tear-filled eyes, then looked back at the boy. The boy turned his eyes on her, and it was then her turn to see Death.

She shivered uncontrollably, unable to look away from the horror. She felt as an ant before a giant. His eyes flashed, and she saw her death. She actually visualized her death. Ripped to bloody shreds, hung by her entrails on the trees around her, then devoured as a snack. She gaped at the monster before her, unable to control her body any longer. Trembling violently, she felt hot liquid run down her legs. Then the boy slowly reached out to her. She trembled twice as violently, and as his hand neared, she knew so did the moment of her death. The boy's hand rested on her head, then everything went black.

Inky blackness. That was all she could see. Hours, days, years, decades, centuries, millennia passed her by. Total, utter, blackness. 'So this is what being dead is like,' Mabel thought. She regretted not being able to protect Dipper. She regretted investigating the boy. She regretted convincing Dipper to go with her to investigate the crash. She regretted the argument that she and Dipper had that very morning, as it had broken a bond between them that she instantly regretted. She spent all day trying to apologize, trying to regain her brother. Trying to regain the one she loved. She regretted not spending more time with him, not giving him the credit he deserved for the things he did for her. Regret for never confessing her love for him. This was what she deserved, she thought, I wouldn't have made him happy. he would have been better of if I was never born, she thought. He doesn't love me, she thought. He hates me...She curled up into the blackness and let it consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Things Up In Gravity Falls**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravity Falls, nor the characters.

**Chapter 2: Mistakes**

Utter blackness. That's all Mabel could see, for as far as she could see. She floated there, curled into a ball, full of misery, pain, and regret. Time swept past her by the millennia, and also by the second. She stared blankly into the void, wishing it would just envelope her, so she wouldn't have to endure this anymore. There was nothing left for her, except the memories, which brought new bouts of pain and guilt through her. Never appreciating him, never taking him seriously, never giving him the credit and praise he so deserved. Just a few of the many crimes she committed against him. 'He must have hated me,' she thought, curling tighter into herself. 'After all the things he sacrificed for me, I go and say that,' she thought, fresh tears falling. It was a mystery to her how she had any tears left.

...

"And that makes fifty-seven!" Dipper exclaimed, triumphantly. He pulled out his note book and added another mark to the "Chess" list, of which Mabel didn't have a single win mark. He fist pumped and put the notebook back into his vest. Mabel glared at him. "You got lucky that time! Admit it, I almost had you!" she spat. Dipper looked at the board to check, and saw that Mabel hadn't even come close. The only pieces she captured were two of Dipper's pawns. Dipper, on the other hand, had captured all of hers. It wasn't necessary, as he could have beaten her in four moves, but he enjoyed making her use her brain. She looked so cute when her face was scrunched up in thought. He smiled awkwardly. "N-not really Mabel," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Her cheeks flushed, and she glared at him hatefully. "You know I hate chess! Why can't we do something that I'm good at?" she yelled. Dipper waved his hands, trying to calm her. "I offered to knit matching sweaters with you, but you said you were going to destroy me in chess," he muttered shyly. Mabel stared at him, all wind in her sails lost. Even so, she hated losing to him, and hated even more how he was such a nice person to her, even after beating her in everything they played. He smiled apologetically and opened his arms for a hug, hoping to ease his sister, so they could do something else. Mabel stared at him, too mad to give in, but too shocked by how he still wanted to make her happy. She shut her eyes, and lashed out at him. Her fist connected with his left cheek, and he went down. "I HATE YOU, YOU BIG JERK! I JUST WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" she screamed, not knowing where this was coming from, or why she was doing it. She opened her eyes to Dipper on the floor, holding his cheek, staring up at her with scared, pain filled eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. He stared a bit longer, then his gaze locked with the carpet. He stood up silently, and walked out the door, heading into the forest. She watched him go, and as he disappeared from sight, her knees buckled and gave way, and she fell to the ground in a heap. She was trembling, tears falling from her face freely. She wrapped her arms around herself, in an effort to calm herself. 'Why did I do that?' she wondered. It was true. All Dipper wanted to do was something that she enjoyed, but she denied, wanting to beat him at something. Anything. Who knew it was his face she would beat. She lost control, wanting so bad to be his equal, and in the end she ruined everything. She lost her brother over something so trivial and stupid. She lost the one she truly loved...

She spent the rest of the day trying to find him; to apologize, to beg for his forgiveness, to throw herself at him, fussing over his every nick and scratch. After many hours of searching, she found him at the spot where he discovered that weird book of his. He was just sitting there, as still as the forest around him. She paused, all the guilt she had pushed away hitting her all at once. Biting back tears, she pressed forward. She walked up behind him, and was about to call out to him when he turned to look at her. Her breathe caught in her throat; not only at the big, ugly bruise on his face, but the look in his eyes. He stared at her with such distrust, such pain...such hate. Her heart throbbed, and once again, her knees betrayed her. He stared at her for a moment longer, then realized she had nothing to say. He stood up, and walked back towards the shack, as the sun was almost set. He had gotten to the edge of the tree line, when he stopped. He turned to look at her, and spat, "C'mon, let's get home before it's too dark to see." He continued on his way, leaving her to decide whether to follow or stay. She stared at the spot where he once sat, unmoving. Slowly, her face scrunched up as another wave of tears had surged forth. She collapsed, and screamed, letting all the pain flow through her. Dipper had heard this, and returned to see what had happened. When he saw her in a pathetic heap, he sighed. He walked over to her, and abruptly picked her up. She yelped at being hoisted and cradled like a bride in his arms. 'H-he came back for me...' she thought, the first forms of hope flaring up like fuel in her heart. "Oh Di-" She was cut short when he looked at her. It was no longer hate or mistrust in his eyes. It was disgust.

Neither said a word to each other. Once they reached the shack, Dipper set her down gently, and went inside. Wendy looked up from her magazine, and noticed him. "Hey little man, what's u-" She stopped as he walked right past her and trudged up the stairs to the twin's room. Wendy gasped as she noticed the bruise, and started to get up to chase after him. He was going to tell her who did that to him, even if she had to give him another bruise to get it out of him. She was stopped short by Mabel slowly coming through the door. Wendy looked at her, and noticed the empty, defeated look on her face. 'Oh man, not her too!' Wendy thought. She crouched in front of Mabel, gripping her shoulders. "Mabel? Sweety, what happened? Did someone beat you two up?" she asked, checking her all over for signs of abuse. Mabel simply stared emptily at the ground. Wendy shook her gently. "Mabel! C'mon, you can tell me," Wendy said, her voice growing more and more worried. Mabel looked up at her for a few moments, then muttered something unintelligible. Wendy blinked, then asked, "What was that? Who did this?" She leaned closer to the smaller girl, and tears once again started to well up in Mabel's eyes. "I-I did. I was the one w-who hit Dipper," she admitted, grief lacing her words, constricting her throat. Wendy blinked again, not sure if she heard correctly. "Y-you what?" she asked, the first signs of rage showing through. Mabel's head shot up, and the destroyed look on her face quelled all anger in Wendy. "I WAS THE ONE WHO HIT DIPPER!" she yelled, shaking in anger. "I got mad because he always wins, and even though he has the chance to rub it in my face, he doesn't! He's always nice to me, and I hit him, and said I wished he were never born!" she yelled, everything flowing out like a stream. Wendy stared blankly, not knowing what to say or do. Mabel stood there, tears draining down her face, already leaving tear marks on her chipmunk cheeks. Wendy didn't know how to handle this, so she let instinct take over. She threw her arms around the small, shaking girl, petting and humming, trying everything to comfort her. Mabel froze from the act. She was expecting to get the same from Wendy as what she did to Dipper. Wendy put her at arm's length, and looked directly in her eyes. "Mabel, I don't know why you did what you did, but don't you think you should apologize? I mean, I can imagine Dipper is confused and hurt, and he might not want to be around you for awhile, but if you apologize, he might forgive you." Wendy said, trying to instill some hope in this girl, who obviously was afraid of losing her brother. Mabel simply stared, still shocked from how Wendy was treating her, even after all she had done. Wendy shook Mabel to get her attention, and Mabel snapped from her stupor. Wendy smiled half-heartedly, trying to coax one out of the troubled girl. "Right?" Wendy asked. Mabel sniffled, and wiped her tears on her oversized sleeve. Putting on a crooked smile, Mabel agreed. "Well get up there, and make sure you don't stop apologizing until he accepts!" Wendy goaded her on. Mabel, now full of hope once more, nodded enthusiastically, and darted up the stairs, making a beeline for their room.

Mabel burst through their room, only to see Dipper buried under his covers. She stared, starting to feel the cold hands on doubt creep up her spine, but she quickly shook them off, knowing she had to move forward. She slowly walked forward, until she was at the edge of his bed. She could hear his soft, though labored breathing. He had been crying. She could smell the fear emanating of him, and she gulped, guilt rushing through her. Dipper's voice quietly came from the mass of blankets. "Y-you're not going to hit me again...are you?" he asked, voice shaky with fear. Mabel bit back yet another wave of tears. She had to be strong. "N-no! Of c-course not! I just wanted to-" She was interrupted by a loud rumble that ripped through the town. Both twins jumped, and Dipper shook off the covers. Bright light shone through the dark clouds hovering in the dusk sky, chasing shadows around the room. Both he and his sister rushed to the window to see what was happening. They saw a bright, green, almost fire-like light falling from the sky at an alarming rate. Dipper was intrigued, and Mabel noticed. She took advantage of this, hoping she could use it to win him back. By becoming the mystery twins. She grabbed Dipper's hand, and he panicked. He looked from his hand eloped with hers, then to her eyes. His eyes showed nothing but fear. She swallowed her guilt and shouted in her usual obnoxious voice, "C'mon Dipper! Let's go check that out! It might be an alien!" She ran to the door, dragging Dipper behind her. "M-Mabel!? What the heck are you doing!? Let go of me!" Dipper yelled, trying to break free from her offending grasp. She didn't listen, and merely ran faster. Soon they were out heading towards the object, and Dipper became distracted by it again. 'Yes! I can still do this!' Mabel thought as they ran, un-knowingly to their deaths.

...

And after finding that..._thing_, it killed her, and undoubtedly, her brother as well. She imagined her body being eaten at this moment, as she floated around here in this dark void, lost and separated from the one she loved, for the rest of eternity. Oh, how she wished she could have done things differently. Oh, the mistakes she would prevent. But the past was behind her now, she was dead, and there was no going back. She deserved this, and she accepted it, as well as she accepted the painful fact she would never hear his voice, calling out her name again. Although, in her head, she could have sworn that she could hear him, calling to her, but she was sure she was just imagining it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Things Up In Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 3: Revivals and Revelations**

* * *

After he had seen the monster boy put his hand on Mabel's head, she hit the ground like a rock. He wasn't sure if he had hurt her, or she had fainted from fear, but at that moment, he didn't care. Something inside him snapped, and his mind was clouded by rage. His breath became ragged, and his eyes locked on the monster. He felt the same strength flooding through him as he did when he punched the metal grate at the abandoned convenience store. Before he knew what he was doing, his fist was already smashing into the boy's cheek. The boy's terrifying eyes widened in surprise, and he grunted...But that was it. He merely grunted. Dipper felt all the adrenaline in him disappear, and he was made conscious of extreme pain in his hand. He looked from his hand, and back to the boy, and noticed that the boy's head hadn't budged an inch. In fact, Dipper felt like he had just punched a tree, and the several broken bones in his hand agreed.

Dipper fell to his knees, clutching at his broken hand. Panic once again filled him, and he resumed panting hysterically. The boy did nothing for a few moments, then brought his hand to caress the cheek that Dipper had assaulted. Almost as if in a trance, he stared at his hand, then slowly cast his gaze to Dipper. Now Dipper expected to witness Death once more, but what he saw surprised him. The boy had vibrant, almost glowing purple eyes, and he was no longer glaring. His eyes had softened into a caring, lazy, gaze. Dipper felt all the panic and fear leave him at once, and he was at a loss for words. The boy smiled a warm smile, and spoke in a voice like water flowing smoothly over rocks. "Excuse me, but did you say...Gravity Falls?" the boy asked. Dipper's eyes widened even further than they were already, and he remained speechless. The boy stared for a moment, as if looking right through Dipper's very being. The boy crouched down low, and rested his arms on his knees, lowering himself to Dipper's level. He gazed at Dipper, and spoke once again. "Listen, I'm extremely sorry for scaring you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm...well let's just say an...intense person," he chose his words carefully. He smiled again. "I promise you, I will not harm either you nor your sister over there. I was merely startled when I woke up here, and my instincts kicked in. Again, I am extremely sorry." he apologized, his face showing true guilt and concern. Dipper stared, dumbstruck that this boy, who not a minute ago just killed his sister, was acting so normal. He froze on the thought. "Oh no!" he yelled, "MABEL!" Dipper shot to his feet, and bolted to where Mabel still lay, unmoving. He cradled her head, sputtering her name, over and over, in an attempt to rally her. The boy watched this display, and looked from twin to twin. He watched Dipper trying hopelessly to wake his sister, saying things from, "C'mon! You have to wake up!" to, "I need you! You can't just leave me!" The boy watched on, eyebrows raised, surprised at this show of affection. He stood slowly and walked to the twins. Dipper froze, then spun around to face the monster who hurt his sister. Spreading his arms, he shielded Mabel from the monster. The boy gazed at him sadly, then said, "I promise you, I won't hurt her. I'm going to wake her up for you" the boy remarked, blankly. Tears sprang to Dipper's eyes. "How can you wake her up if you killed her!?" he shouted. Even saying it out loud was enough to make Dipper's throat knot up, bringing even more tears his eyes. The boy's eyes filled with concern, and he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and smiled softly. "You do realize she's breathing, right?" he asked, smile slowly growing.

Dipper's breath caught, and he spun around and scanned Mabel from head-to-toe. After a few moments, he noticed a slight rise-and-fall in her chest. Dipper's knees started to shake, and he collapsed. His sister was alive! She was OK and he didn't lose her! He still had her, and he wasn't going to let her go again. All these thoughts rushing through his head, bringing a wide smile to his lips, and stopping the flow of tears. The boy smiled, and dug through his pocket. He produced a very small tube wrapped in paper. He tapped on Dipper's shoulder, startling him. He held up his hands, palm outward-a sign of peace- and offered Dipper the small tube. Dipper took it cautiously, and examined it. "You break it in half under her nose," the boy stated. Dipper eyed him suspiciously. "Relax, it's what martial artist teachers use to wake up knocked-out students. Just, be careful not to smell it yourself," he said with a small laugh. Dipper stared at the tube, and slowly did as instructed. As he broke the small tube, an extremely powerful odor wafted up into his nose and sent his mind spinning. Dipper dropped it, and covered his nose. "Told ya'!" the boy laughed heartily. The laugh somewhat relieved Dipper, as it contained no false tone. Before Dipper could say anything, Mabel's eyes fluttered open, and she coughed and sputtered as her lung use switched to manual. Her eyes darted about, wide and confused. Not three seconds ago she was floating about in that inky blackness, weeping for her losses. Now she was sitting in the middle of a giant crater, with Dipper crying and blubbering like a-...She stopped. Her gaze slowly set on her brother, and she stared for what seemed like hours. Dipper began to feel uncomfortable under the heavy scrutiny. Finally she reached her hand out, and rested it against his cheek, as if she didn't believe he was real. Her eyes growing even wider as she dragged her trembling fingers down his neck and brought them to rest on his chest, right above his heart. Tears slowly streamed from her eyes. Dipper sat still for a few moments, then looked at her, smiling as though he had just been touched by an angel. He took his hand and placed it over hers, gripping it tightly. The trance that was over Mabel broke down at this, and she did as well. Sobbing happily, she tackled Dipper, rubbing her tear soaked face against his, repeating his name over and over. Dipper's eyes went wide and he blushed from the unexpected affection. Off to the side, the boy smiled tenderly as he watched the two. Mabel continued to fuss over Dipper, feeling him up and down, still not fully believing he was real. Dipper blushed as her hands brushed very intimate places, and he coughed, rather embarrassed. Mabel looked back into his eyes, and she smiled widely. "It's really you..." she stated, rather quietly. Dipper smiled back, tears welling in his eyes. He nodded, and she did something rather unexpected. She nuzzled into the nape of his neck, pushing him down onto him back, wrapping her arm around him and squeezing him tightly, clearly intending to never let go again. Dipper's blush deepened at this, but he let her do as she pleased. She breathed in his scent, which had always soothed her, ever since they were toddlers. Several emotions and memories ran through her mind, remembering everything he had done for her, how she felt about him...how she had hurt him...She squeezed him a bit tighter at that thought. She had hurt him not only physically, but she hurt the trust they had. She was overcome by the guilt she had forgotten about. She caused this. Had she not hurt him, they would still be as they were. The closest twins in the world. They wouldn't have had their bond broken and she would have still had a chance with him. They wouldn't have chased after the light, they wouldn't have been attacked by that boy...Her mind froze at that thought and she gasped. She frantically looked up from Dipper's neck, and scanned the area. She had forgotten all about the boy. They were still in danger. She went cold as she saw the boy standing a few meters away, looking over them with a strange smile. Panic overtook her, and she sprang to her feet, putting herself between her brother and the monster that had attacked them. Spreading her arms to act as a shield, she shouted, "Leave us alone you monster! Please, just let us go!" She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head cautiously to see it was Dipper. "Mabel, relax. He helped me wake you up. He was just startled waking up here." he said, trying to calm her. She shook her head, eyes wide and still panicked. "No! He's a monster and he's going to kill us! Run! I'll stall him and-" she was interrupted by Dipper wrapping his arms around her. It both startled and calmed her somewhat. "I promise you Mabel, he won't hurt us. Please, calm down." he cooed. Mabel looked from him to the boy, and back, panic again rising. He looked into her eyes, and all panic vanished. He was so sure of their safety, that she reluctantly let her arms fall from their defensive position. Dipper smiled, before nodding to the boy, who was watching the whole thing with a worried look. Upon seeing that everything was OK he looked relieved, but still cautiously walked over, knowing that the situation was still tense. Mabel's shoulders tensed as he neared, but she remained calm. The boy stopped a few feet in front of them, and he spoke in a voice that reminded Mabel of water flowing smoothly over rocks, somehow making her completely relaxed. "I am very sorry if I hurt you. I didn't know where I was when I woke, and I didn't know if you two were friendly or not. I was merely defending myself in the unknown situation. Once again, I am extremely sorry, and I beg your forgiveness." he explained with guilt. She stared at the monster boy apologizing like he had two head. He spoke too formally and politely for a monster. She was no longer scared, but she was still suspicious. "I-it's OK. I would have probably done the same," she started, "though, not so...super-human-ly." She thought the word fit his actions better than any other. To her surprise he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You would be surprised what adrenaline and fear can do to a person." he said with a chuckle. Both twins had noticed a slight tone to his voice that implied he wasn't telling the whole story, but neither decided to press about it, as it would probably reveal matters they didn't need to know. "So, who are you, if I may ask?" Mabel asked, starting to become comfortable in the situation. "My name is Grey. Once again I'm very sorry if I hurt either of you..." he said, once again showing guilt. She smiled, before waving off the continuous apologies. "It's all good," she said, before adding warily, "Just, uh, let's not do it again?" He nodded with a sincere smile. Mabel returned the smile, now beginning to trust the boy a little. "Grey?" she asked, curious about the unusual name. "It's actually my last name," he stated, "it's just what I go by." She nodded, not seeing a reason to press for his real name. "I'm Ma-," she started before being interrupted by Grey finishing her sentence, "Mabel and Dipper Pines. I know." Her eyebrow raised as she wondered how he knew. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said, and he quickly covered for himself, "Oh! Your brother already said who you were." She studied him, before shrugging and accepting his answer. Her attention was suddenly brought to the fact that Dipper still had her arms wrapped around her, his face and attention planted firmly in the nape of her neck. She blushed furiously as she frantically tried to grab his attention. "Hey! Dipper! Wake up! It's uh, dark, and we should get back to the shack!" she shook him, her embarrassment growing. He snapped out of his trance, and looked around, his gaze resting on Mabel. Her normal scent of bubblegum and strawberries was too much for him in his mentally weakened state from his recent experiences, and he lost himself in the waves of chocolate silk that flowed so perfectly from- He shook his head suddenly as he caught himself, knowing such thoughts were dangerous. Mabel grew uncomfortable under his lazy, almost-if she dared to read it correctly-love struck gaze. Forcing her reining emotions down, she shook him gently before repeating, "Hey, earth to Dippingsauce? You in there? We need to head back home. It's late, and I'm sure someone has noticed we're gone." He slowly nodded, before turning to head back home. He stopped after a few steps, before looking around, confusion evident on his face. Mabel looked at him questioningly. Dipper turned to her and asked sheepishly, "Um, sis? Which way _is_ home?" Mabel's face deadpanned as she spun around, trying to recall which way they had come from. "I...I don't know!" she said, panic rising in her once more. Suddenly, grey cleared his throat. "Um, I know which way to go." he said. Mabel stared at him, once again confused at his knowledge of them. Once again, he looked as though he said something he shouldn't have, before quickly pointing at Dipper. "He told me you guys came from that way," he said, pointing in another direction. Mabel relaxed, and nodded. He led the way as she grabbed Dipper by the hand and led him, following Grey through the almost pitch black forest. Mabel wondered how the boy could see in this darkness, before turning to ask Dipper, "Hey Dip, if you knew the way we came from, why didn't you just lead us?" Dipper looked at her, clearly confused by the question. "What do you mean? I didn't know the way. You dragged me through the forest. I didn't pay attention to where we were going." he stated. Mabel raised a confused eyebrow, before replying, "But you told him which way we had come from." Dipper was once again confused. "I didn't tell him anything. We barely said a few words to each other." This made Mabel panic a bit. "But he knew our names and the way to the shack. He said you told him all that stuff," she said as they cleared the trees and the Mystery Shack stood there with all the lights on. Grey turned and smiled and he gestured to the shack. Mabel started to walk to the shack, before Dipper grabbed her sleeve, a panicked look on his face. "Mabel," he started in a serious and scared tone, "I didn't tell him our names..."

* * *

Alright, sorry if the chapter seems rushed, but I've been going through several things that have changed my life in ways i had no control over. My father died of cancer, and I was forced to move to Washington as a result. Still settling in, and I had little to no time to do anything, much less sit down for a few hours and write. But here it is, Chapter 3. Hopefully will be picking up the story again. i wanna get it going. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: OC Backstory

Meet John Grey. In his teens, he rescued a woman from a man trying to force himself onto her. However, in doing so, he got himself shot eight times. Even with his organs ruptured, he still managed to injure the man enough to force him to flee. The women stared in horror as John collapsed afterwards. A large pool of blood was quickly forming around him, and she fainted at the sight. Alone, cold, and in great pain, John lay there, wheezing for air and awaiting death. Little did he know that Death would actually show itself. Out of the shadows stepped a man in a very expensive, custom-tailored suit, as black as the void of space itself. Casually the man strolled over to the poor dying boy, and looked him over with an uncaring eye. John looked up at him, and stared a moment, taking in the sight of the tall, obviously inhuman man. He coughed up a bit of blood, before shakily asking the man, "D-does it hurt?" Death remained emotionless, but responded. "Does what hurt?" John coughed up a bit more blood, and his breathing was becoming less frequent. He looked the man straight in the eyes. "D-dying. D-does it h-hurt...?" Death stared at the boy for a few moments, before answering, with almost a bit of sorrow. "Yes. It is the most painful thing you will have ever experienced." John stared at the man with eyes that were quickly losing their light. Death assumed he was going to beg, to bargain, to attempt to escape like all the others. But what he did surprised even him. John smiled. It was a sincere smile, as though he saw Death as an old friend, that had come to give him good news. He closed his eyes and spoke softly, though his words were a bit warbled by the blood in his mouth. "Oh well, at least I got in one really good deed in my life. I'm satisfied with that. If you could, Mr., could you make sure that woman gets home safely? I would hate for my death to be in vain." he stated with a small chuckle, causing yet more blood to spill from his mouth. Death stared wide-eyed at the boy. Since the beginning of life, Death has coincidentally existed. Lurking in the shadows of life, always viewed as pure evil, never to step foot in the light. And with every soul he took, not once did the individual soul submit to its demise. It would fight, it would flee, it would beg, bargain, blubber, and scream how it deserved more, to continue its pitiful existence forever. Death was not only surprised for the first time, but shaken. As though its entire point-of-view was turned. Numbers incapable of being counted, and every one the same. But this boy was the first to accept Death. Both body and soul. Death, for the first time since it came to be, was at a loss for what to do. He stared at the bleeding, dying human lying on the ground, and again for the first time, saw not another soul to harvest and process, but he saw the boy. This young boy, who had not tasted any fruits of life, dying at his feet. Dying because he saved this woman who he did not know, nor did it concern him whatever happened to her. The reasoning behind it confounded Death to no end. Death looked at the boy with pity, confusion….and sadness in its eyes. He knelt down near the boy, and spoke soothingly, "For what its worth, I am truly sorry for what happened to you. Do not fear though, The man who did this will not live to see the rising sun." John slowly opened his eyes. And again, with mere words he shook Death to the very core. "No…he isn't worth it." Death couldn't begin to understand this boy. Death's mouth hung open, at a loss for words. John's breath was becoming almost impossible to notice, but with next to no blood left to cough up, he was able to speak a bit easier. Before he could question the boy, John spoke again, with a cynical, yet pained grin. "He ran in the direction of the police station. No doubt they heard the gunshots, and are scanning the streets as we speak. They'll catch him, and he'll rot in prison for all eternity. If you were to kill him, you'd be freeing him of that suffering…" Death grinned sadistically at those words. He decided he liked this boy, and that was another thing that has never happened before. Thinking quickly, Death leaned close to the boy's ear, and whispered. "Child, I will admit to having formed somewhat of a liking for you. And to be honest, I am very, very, very, _very _old. I have been looking to retire for quite some time, but alas, I have no one to replace me." Death spoke quickly, and even to its own surprise, with a playful tone to its voice. "Hey, I know. Why don't you take my place? You won't age; you'll have all the power you could imagine, and even power you can't imagine. And also, you _won't die_." Death nearly giggled at the last words. This way, the boy wouldn't die. John stared at him, thought crashing about in his head. If he accepted, he could fix all of the world's problems, he could live forever, and he could help not just one woman, but _everyone_! John's eyes shone with what Death took as acceptance, and it grinned. Death extended its arm out, and a long, wicked scythe appeared in its hand. "Listen carefully boy. Take hold of my scythe, and you will take full responsibility as Death. Do you accept this responsibility?" Death asked with a shit-eating grin. John stared, dumbstruck, before slowly returning the grin. "Yes," he said, using all his remaining strength to reach out and grab the handle of the scythe. "Good," Death said, with a sincere smile. The first sincere smile it had ever given. "Before I give my power to you, tell me; what is your name boy?" Death asked. John stared for a moment, before returning the smile. "Grey. John Grey." He stated proudly, and he felt all the power of Death fill him. "John Grey…" Death repeated. "Well John, if you ever need anything, though I doubt you will, feel free to ask me. After all, retirement can be a bit boring…" John…no…I mean _Death _laughed and agreed. The rest, well…is being told as we speak.

* * *

This is a backstory to John Grey. Hope this explains any questions. If not, message me and i'll answer.


	5. Chapter 5: Update

Update Yo!

Hey, I have not been trying to be such a flimsy bastard with this story as I have been, but due to over-all laziness and lack of motivation, I've been questioning continuing this story. It's not that I don't have any ideas or anything, I just can not be bothered to give two fucks about anything these days.

If pepole want me to, I'll continue the story, and try to put more effort into it, but if not, I'll give it to someone or something.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Changing Things Up In Gravity Falls**

Ok, since so many people voted, I decided to continue this story, and make an effort at it as well. Thank you to all who asked me to continue, your words were heart-warming. I apologize for the lower-than-usual quality of this chapter, as I rushed through it to get it done.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Old Friends And New Ones**

The screen door of the Mystery Shack banged open loudly, and a red-headed girl and a rather large, beaver-visaged man tore across the yard to the twins and their guest. "Where have you two been?! We've been worried sick! Don't you two ever-" both the red-head's rant, and her sprint, were cut short by the sight of the teenager next to the twins. Immediately her "big-sister" instincts kicked in, and she launched herself at the boy. "Don't you DARE touch a single hair on their heads, you creep!" she screamed as she lashed out violently at the boy. Grey raised his hands as a sign of peace, with an awkward smile, while effortlessly gliding in between her attacks. The red-head took this as a sign she wasn't trying to kill this creep hard enough, so she sent an unforgiving knee towards his groin, intent on preventing this pervert from using it ever again. Grey's face took on a serious tone, and before anyone could blink, he was in her face, and had placed the tip of his index finger to her forehead gently, and all of her momentum ended up landing her on her butt. Hard.

Cursing through her teeth, she scrambled to her feet, to assault the creep once again, but Dipper's voice cut through her rage. "Wendy! It's OK! He helped us find our way back to the Shack!" Wendy shot a glance at him that said, "Shutupandletmekillhim", or something of the same sort, but he continued, gesturing at Mabel, "Mabel...fell into a crag and knocked herself out. He heard me calling for help, and helped me get her out and wake her up. It's thanks to him we're OK!" Wendy froze, and glanced at Mabel. She nodded her head in confirmation. Wendy slowly scanned Grey from head-to-toe. He was rubbing the back of his head, and laughing awkwardly, as though he was an object of debate. After a few moments, the large, beaver-like man ran up and scooped up Grey in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, dude! Thank you sooo much for saving them! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Grey had a pained, breathless look on his face as the large man swung him side-to-side. Wendy took this as a sign that things we're OK, and the twins were safe. "Soos!" Mabel yelled. Soos stopped swinging poor Grey, and turned to look at Mabel. "Put him down, you're crushing him!" Soos looked at the boy in his embrace, and noticed his face was a blue-purple color. With a cry of shock, he released the suffocating boy, and backed away a few steps. With a few coughs, the boy regained his composure, and directed his gaze at Soos, with a look that made it seem as if he were contemplating whether or not to eat his soul. Soos looked down in shame. "S-sorry dude, I, uh...get excited a bit too easily..." he said somberly. It was always this way. He could never make friends. He was just too...weird...too big, too clumsy, too-. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand gripping his shoulder.

He looked up to see Grey, grinning madly, as though he had seen an old friend. He spoke in a smooth, almost liquid voice that sent shivers down Wendy's spine and soothed Soos. "That's quite the hug you've got there! That's the kind of hug you don't find in any one anymore! The world needs more people that can give true, loving hugs like that!" Grey candored. Soos' face lit up like a sun. No one had ever said anything like _that _about him! The world needed more people like him?! Soos grinned so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Grey's smile widened even more, and he thought, 'There...that puts an end to those 'too weird' thoughts of yours big guy...' Wendy watched on, and accepted this guy as harmless...for now. She turned to the twins. "What happened to you guys?! I went up to check on you two before I went home, but you two were gone! Where did you guys go?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a second. Mabel looked into Dipper's eyes, and opened her mouth to answer. Dipper cut her off by answering, "She came up to the room and we made up. We decided nothing would help us patch wounds like a good vampire hunt, so we went searching. Mabel tripped over a root and fell into a crag, and knocked herself out. I didn't remember which direction we had come from, so I called for help. He," said Dipper, pointing at Grey, "heard me shouting, and helped us out. We'd have been in trouble if it weren't for him." Wendy let the story sink in, before nodding and accepting it. She didn't care that he was lying, as long as they we're safe, they could have went to the moon for all she cared. "Well, I'm just glad that you two are safe. C'mon, let's go inside. I'll spend the night to make sure you two trouble-makers don't decide to look for more vampires." She said with a smile. The twins beamed, before shouting in unison, "Sleep-over time!" The trio turned to see Soos tossing Grey up into the air much like a father would a toddler. Both were laughing, and the trio couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity. As they approached, Soos set Grey down gently, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "This guy's awesome! Can he spend the night too?" He begged Wendy. Wendy's face became serious. "We still don't know who he is, or anything about him...but there are some things I want to ask him...so he can come _inside_, but only for a bit." she said sternly. Soos' face fell, but Grey was quick to say, "Oh don't worry. I'm sure once she gets to know me she won't mind."

The group squeezed through the doorway, and Soos ran to report to the owner of the Shack. Wendy told the twins to run upstairs and grab sleeping bags and sheets. They hurried up the stairs, laughing and chanting, "Sleep-over! Sleep-over!" Wendy watched them go, then turned on the boy standing behind her, hair wild like angry fire. "Now listen you! I don't know who you are, but if you think you-" She stopped dead as she got a good look at him for the first time. Her cheeks flushed dangerously, and her knees wobbled a bit. 'H-he's gorgeous!' she thought. Grey stood for a few moments, before becoming uncomfortable under her intense gaze. "Um..." he started, and suddenly she was in his face, looking him up and down, as if trying to find a flaw in him. But she was failing. 'W-wha?! His eyes are purple! And his skin...' She reached out a hand and brushed his cheek, 'It's like silk! I can't tell if he's a boy or a girl!' She went from scanning somewhere around his ass, to looking him in the eyes. Something she was finding difficult. She spoke with a stutter, "A-are you a b-boy or girl?!" Grey blinked, before laughing heartily. "Oh come now, I'm not _that_ good-looking." he stated, still chuckling, before his face took on a predatory look, and he gently cupped Wendy's chin. "You, on the other hand, deserve your own section in the art galleries of Florence. It's a rare thing when I find someone of your beauty." He said in a voice that literally dripped with seduction. Wendy felt her thighs press together tightly, and that was all her mind registered. He chuckled sweetly, and turned away as the twins and Soos entered the room. Her mind was still a pink, swirling mess, when a sound caught her attention. "H-huh?" she asked, as she shook her head a bit. "I asked, would it be alright with you if I spent the night as well? I think you guys are a fun bunch to be with." Grey answered, looked at her inquisitively. She stared, still in a stupor, before finding her words once again. "S-sure! You can stay every night!" she replied. Soos and the twins cheered, and Soos wrapped Grey in another hug. Wendy continued to stare at him much like a dog would eye a slab of steak, as they all walked into the living room, where the owner of the Shack sat, watching a Spanish soap-opera.

Upon seeing everyone, and noting the twins were safe, the old Shack owner smiled. His smile, however, quickly vanished, and was replaced by frightened shock, as he noticed Grey. He jumped to his feet, causing his bowl of popcorn to fall, and the group stare at him, confused by his actions. "y...YOU"! The owner shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Grey. Grey stared for a moment, before beaming, and shouting, "Stanly!" Everyone stared at him, much more confused by his knowledge of the crotchety old man. Grey effortlessly slipped out of Soos' iron grip, as though he were made of liquid, before walking to Stan with arms outstretched, as though awaiting an embrace from an old friend. "How long has it been, you old cheapskate?! Two? Three hundred years? I can't believe your sorry ass is still kicking!" Stan frantically tried to silence him, looking from the now extremely confused group to the being in front of him. "We need to catch up! How has Susan been?! Are you two still-" He was cut short by Stan's large hand clamping over Grey's mouth. He looked at the group, who were now slack jawed at the spectacle. "Everybody go upstairs!" They looked like they were about to object. "NOW!" he shouted, and they sped up the stairs. Stan glared hatefully at Grey, who was still grinning. "What are _**you**_ of all things doing here?!" Stan demanded, removing his hand. "Hey, my guess is as good as yours! I haven't taken a physical form in quite awhile you know? I woke up, and your kids were-" Grey was interrupted yet again as he side-stepped Stan's rather large fist. Stan anticipated the dodge, and spun, sending his elbow blazing towards Grey's head, intent on killing. Grey put up a finger, and Stan's attack stopped dead. Anger flashed across Grey's face, and he spoke slowly, "**Now Stanly, you of all people should know better than that...**" And suddenly Stan was surrounded by darkness. Stan cursed, knowing he had made a large mistake. In his panic, he had pissed off something he regretted ever meeting. He pissed off Death...


End file.
